Je t'attendrai toujours
by Selphie451
Summary: Il est difficile de mener une vie de couple accomplie quand le monde est en guerre et que votre petit ami est Auror... C'est pourtant ce que vit Hermione avec courage... par amour... RXH
1. Chapitre 1

_Une petite fic en attendant la suite de "even though you try to forget, you can't" ! Elle sera en plusieurs parties pas très longues ! Gros bizous !_

_Ho attention...une petite scène de sexe explicite !_

* * *

**Je t'attendrai toujours...**

Il était plus de 22 heures quand on frappa à la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione.

Assise dans un fauteuil, en train de lire, la jeune femme releva la tête, surprise.

Elle se leva rapidement et enfila sa robe de chambre avant d'aller ouvrir.

Un sourire illumina son visage quand elle reconnu son visiteur.

"Ron…"

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il la plaqua contre le mur, laissant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, l'embrassant avec force et passion.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir leur étreinte et, comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission, elle remercia le ciel de le sentir tout contre elle… d'entendre son cœur battre… de sentir son souffle sur sa peau…

Il s'arrêta soudain et posa sur front contre le sien en souriant, essayant de maîtriser sa respiration.

"Tu m'as manqué…" dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule d'Hermione.

Elle le serra plus fort contre elle et sourit tristement:

"Toi aussi… tu m'as manqué…"

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de sa chaleur…

Ils allaient faire l'amour… quatre mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et ils allaient faire l'amour… comme à chaque fois… pour essayer d'oublier la distance qui les avait séparés si longtemps… pour essayer de vivre leur amour malgré le peu de temps dont ils disposaient… Merlin seul savait à quel point elle l'aimait mais leur relation était loin d'être facile… et pourtant… elle ne se plaignait jamais…

Elle se mit à rire tandis qu'il reprenait ses baisés enflammés, l'appuyant un peu plus contre le mur. Elle adorait leur retrouvailles… tout son corps était en ébullition et son cœur battait à la folie dès que ses yeux rencontraient les siens… Ron ne perdait jamais une seconde et ils atteignaient rarement la chambre…

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, il lui sourit:

"Et si on utilisait ton lit pour une fois ?"

"Voilà une idée des plus constructives, Monsieur Weasley…"

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il la posa prudemment sur le lit, avec tendresse.

"Tu sens bon… "souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

"J'ai prit une douche, contrairement à toi…" sourit-elle, taquine.

Il lui rendit son sourire et fit doucement glisser sa robe de chambre, caressant amoureusement la peau satinée de ses épaules…

Il était fou d'elle… son seul regret était de la voir si peu souvent… elle était son réconfort… sa raison de continuer cette guerre… mais il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle soit plus… il aurait tellement voulu partager sa vie avec elle… et pas seulement une nuit d'amour entre deux missions…

Il se pencha sur elle, son corps couvrant complètement le sien…

Elle était si petite…Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle pouvait se briser au moindre geste, et même si le temps lui avait prouvé qu'il n'en était rien et qu'elle était bien plus résistante qu'elle n'en avait l'air, cette apparente fragilité le fascinait…

Il se remit à l'embrasser avec plus de douceur et remonta sa main doucement sur sa cuisse la faisant frissonner. Il adorait l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle, quand son corps répondait à ses caresses. Cela le rendait fou…

Elle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant son torse musclé, se demandant si cette fois encore il allait la quitter au petit matin...

Elle s'interrompit, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir pensé à ça.

"Hey... ça ne va pas ?" Demanda soudain Ron, inquiet.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui caressa la joue:

"Combien de temps est-ce que tu restes, cette fois…?"

Le rouquin soupira et baissa les yeux:

"Je dois repartir… après-demain…"

A sa grande surprise, le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira:

"Alors… tu seras encore là… demain matin…?" Murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante d'espoir et d'émotion, laissant échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux embués.

"Oui…" chuchota-t-il avec un sourire triste en caressant sa joue pour sécher ses larmes. "Oui je serais là, mon ange…"

Il détestait ça… sentir que son absence était difficile pour elle…

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… quatre mois… quatre longs mois auparavant… ils avaient à peine pu passer la nuit ensemble qu'il avait déjà dû repartir….

Elle avait pleuré pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, gémissant son nom entre deux sanglots… Ca lui avait brisé le cœur… Elle souffrait… et cela le rendait malade…

"Je serais là…" répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque en se forçant à lui sourire.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se serra tout contre lui, se retenant de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il reparte… qu'elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle… pour toujours…

"Je t'aime…"

"Moi aussi… je t'aime comme un fou… si tu savais comme je t'aime… " souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Hermione lui retira son Tee-shirt avant de sentir les lèvres du rouquin glisser de sa nuque jusque ses seins, la faisant frissonner.

Elle retint un gémissement tandis que les larges mains de Ron remontait le long de ses cuisses, relevant la chemise de nuit en satin qu'il lui avait offert.

La jeune femme sentit son corps onduler sous Ron qui lui sourit.

"Impatiente…?"

"Ron…" supplia-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, amusé et se retrouva bientôt complètement nu au-dessus d'elle en train de mordiller son oreille tandis que ses mains jouaient avec son intimité déjà humide.

"Ron… arrête de jouer…" souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit à nouveaux. Elle glissa ses mains dans les épais cheveux roux de son amant et étouffa un gémissement quand il entra finalement en elle, débutant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Bien qu'ils aient déjà fait l'amour des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, Hermione ressentait toujours un immense sentiment de plénitude quand ils s'unissaient…

Comment expliquer cette sensation qui l'envahissait à chaque fois…? C'était… c'était tellement intense…

Quand il était en elle… elle existait… Quand leurs corps s'unissaient, sa vie prenait un sens… Quand ils étaient ensemble, elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé sa place sur terre… dans ses bras…

Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Ron, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille alors que ses hanches s'accéléraient au même rythme que les siennes.

"Ron…" gémit-elle. "Ho, Ron…"

Elle se cambra sous lui, les mouvements de Ron se faisant plus durs, plus rapides à chacun de ses gémissements.

Il frémit quand il sentit les petites doigts d'Hermione le caresser.

"Ho bon sang, Hermione…" gémit-il.

Jamais il ne réussirait à comprendre comment cette femme extraordinaire avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui mais c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé…. Ce qu'il ressentait avec elle était indéfinissable... Cette joie qui l'envahissait dès qu'il la voyait.. ce sentiment d'exister quand elle le regardait et lui souriait comme elle-seule savait le faire.. Cette douleur profonde et sourde à la seule idée de la quitter et d'être loin d'elle….

Ces longues périodes sans la voir étaient aussi horribles pour lui que pour elle… il mettait sa vie en danger pour sauver celle des autres, vivant constamment avec la menace de ne jamais la revoir….

Non… il ne vivait pas… il survivait… et ce n'était qu'avec elle qu'il se sentait vivant… qu'il était sûr d'exister… c'est quand elle gémissait son nom qu'il savait vraiment pourquoi il se battait… pourquoi il vivait… Pour elle… uniquement pour elle… si elle lui demandait de tout quitter il le ferait… mais ce n'était pas la solution… il fallait que cette guerre cesse pour qu'ils puissent être heureux… Et ils le savaient tout les deux…

En attendant, ils ne pouvaient que profiter de ces quelques moments de répit pour s'aimer…

Faire l'amour avec elle lui redonnait force et espoir… Quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait il se sentait prêt à relever n'importe quel défi… juste pour elle… pour la voir sourire encore et encore…

Il s'enfonça une dernière fois en elle et la sentit se contracter autour de lui en poussant un cri d'extase, l'entraînant avec elle dans un gouffre de plaisir.

"Hermione…" Soupira-t-il de satisfaction en s'effondrant sur elle.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, haletante, profitant encore quelques secondes de sa présence en elle…

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, souriant alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, avant de rouler sur le côté à contre cœur, pour la dégager de son poids écrasant.

Se sentant heureuse et aimée, Hermione vint se blottir contre Ron et posa sa tête contre son torse.

"Merci…" murmura-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et caressa amoureusement ses cheveux, les yeux brillants d'admiration, de fierté. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et son cœur se brisait déjà à l'idée de devoir bientôt l'abandonner…

Il ferma les yeux, rassuré de sentir son petit corps blottit contre lui.

Il sourit et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil serein comme il n'en avait que lorsqu'il était près elle…

* * *

_Voilà ma première scène explicite bien que relativement soft !Laissez-moi votre avis! Kiss !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Coucou ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir ! J'aime bien cette fic sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et si ca vous plaît aussi c'est cool ! Voilà une petite suite ! Gros Bisous !_

_

* * *

_

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione était toujours blottit au creux de son bras, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres… un ange… son ange…

Il écarta doucement quelques boucles de son visage et continua à l'admirer silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux:

"Bonjour vous…" murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil, la rendant particulièrement sexy.

"Salut…" sourit-il.

"J'avais peur que tu sois parti…"

Il lui caressa les cheveux:

"Je t'avais dit que je serais là…"

Elle acquiesça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était parfait… ou plutôt cela l'aurait été si l'ombre de son départ ne planait pas sur leurs têtes.

"J'aimerais tellement rester comme ça…" souffla la jeune femme en reposant sa tête sur le torse musclé du jeune Auror. "Pour toujours…"

"Épouse-moi…"

Hermione se redressa brusquement et le dévisagea, incrédule.

"Quoi ?" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Épouse-moi, répéta-t-il, presque implorant. Je… je veux être lié à toi, Hermione… je veux… je veux savoir que tu attendras toujours mon retour…"

Elle lui caressa la joue, émue.

"Ron…"

Elle secoua la tête malgré elle, les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur disait oui mais elle ne pouvait pas l'écouter…

"On ne peut pas se marier…"

"Pourquoi ?" S'exclama-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

"Ron, il y a une énorme différence entre partager une nuit avec quelqu'un et passer sa vie avec…"

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, seulement de la peine, et cela ne le blessa que d'avantages…

"Je sais, mais…"

"Ron, l'interrompit-elle. J'attendrai toujours ton retour… mais… on est.. pas prêt pour ça… _Je_ ne suis pas prête…."

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, retenant à grande peine les larmes de détresse qui menaçaient de la submerger. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête…. Comment lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être lié à lui en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le verrait pas plus… ? Ca serait encore pire…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sentit son cœur se briser devant son air blessé.

"Je voudrais tellement… dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je voudrais tellement…"

"Shhh… murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Ne dis rien…"

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait… il voulait la même chose qu'elle… un monde en paix où ils pourraient être heureux… où ils ne seraient plus séparés… mais pour le moment c'était impossible…

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit d'un encourageant:

"Ce n'est pas un "non" définitif, Ron…".

Il lui rendit son sourire mais la douleur était toujours présente dans ses yeux:

"On pourrait… commencer… par vivre ensemble… non ?" Proposa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ron la dévisagea, sans savoir quoi penser.

"Tu veux dire…?" Murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

"Je crois… que j'aimerais assez trouver tes chaussettes orange vif un peu partout dans la maison… dit-elle en riant, attendrie. On pourrait faire… de mon chez moi… un chez nous…?"

Elle passa une main dans les épais cheveux roux de son compagnon et sourit à nouveaux tendrement, rassurée de retrouver un peu de joie dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Dans deux semaines, cela ferait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble… plus symboliquement qu'autre chose il est vrai, dans la mesure où Ron étaient rarement là… mais quatre ans tout de même qu'ils s'aimaient… et malgré cela, ils n'avaient jamais pensé à s'installer définitivement ensemble.

Toutes les affaires de Ron traînaient encore dans sa chambre au Terrier, même s'il y passait moins d'une semaine par ans….

Et puis, ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas… c'est qu'elle se sentirait moins seule si ses affaires l'entouraient… elle aurait une preuve qu'ils étaient ensemble, une preuve que leur relation existait ailleurs que dans son imagination… et si elle perdait espoir un moment, elle pourrait tenir contre elle un pull de son rouquin préféré et se sentirait mieux… Cela pouvait paraître ridicule mais… c'est ce qu'elle voulait… vivre avec lui…

Peut-être qu'ils ne se supporteraient pas… peut-être qu'ils passeraient leur temps à se disputer, lui, lui reprochant d'être maniaque, elle, ne supportant pas sa négligence… mais… les réconciliations n'en seraient que plus nombreuses… et puis… elle lui avait indirectement promis qu'ils se marieraient… que son refus n'était que temporaire… alors il faudrait bien qu'ils s'habituent à la vie de couple… et peut-être… peut-être qu'elle le verrait un peu plus s'il habitait avec elle… même un tout petit peu plus….

"Je vais y réfléchir…" dit-il malicieusement en l'embrassant.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ils allaient vivre ensemble… pas tout de suite… mais bientôt… très bientôt…

Elle cessa de réfléchir et se laissa aller à la douce étreinte de Ron. Ils avaient encore une journée devant eux… une trop courte journée… et une nuit… et elle comptait bien en profiter…


	3. Chapitre 3

_Une petite suite, le prochain chapitre sera plus long ! Je le posterai demain si vous voulez ! lol Gros bizous et merci pour vos commentaires !_

* * *

"Mmmmh…" 

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour voir Ron en train d'enfiler son pantalon, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

"Tu as les plus belles fesses que j'ai jamais vue…"

Ron se retourna surpris et éclata de rire avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

"Merci…"

Il voulu se relever mais elle le retint par le bras:

"Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

La question le prit de court. Elle ne lui demandait jamais d'habitude. Elle savait à quel point la durée de ses missions pouvait être aléatoire… elles pouvaient durer des semaines, ou seulement quelques jours… mais la plus part du temps il devait les enchaîner sans le moindre repos… cela arrivait bien trop souvent mais le nombre d'Auror était insuffisant pour assurer la sécurité du monde sorcier…

Harry vivait le même calvaire que lui, mais sa relation avec Ginny était beaucoup plus saine que celle qu'il avait avec Hermione…. Ils se voyaient beaucoup plus… il faut dire qu'Harry ne pouvait participer à aucune mission d'infiltration à cause de sa cicatrice… Ron lui, avec quelques sortilèges qu'il avait apprit lors de sa formation, pouvait aisément devenir quelqu'un d'autre en changeant par exemple sa chevelure rousse pour un noir passe-partout ou un brun banal, créer de fausses cicatrices, cacher les vrais…. Il le faisait souvent, même Hermione ignorait certaines de ses blessures…

"Je… je ne sais pas…"

Elle lâcha sa main et tira le drap au-dessus de sa tête, sans un mot.

"Hermione…" soupira-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse tandis qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine.

D'un coup de baguette il se prépara un café fort et regarda distraitement le calendrier fixé sur le mur: le 17 juillet était entouré et il poussa un autre soupir.

Leur anniversaire… il fallait absolument qu'il soit là…

Ron avait du mal à croire que cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble… Quatre ans… dont deux ans qu'ils se voyaient à peine… pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça pour lui ? Pourquoi ne le quittait-elle pas pour quelqu'un de plus présent, de plus beau, de plus riche, de plus intelligent ? Il l'ignorait.. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne la méritait pas… mais il l'aimait… et elle restait avec lui… c'est tout ce qui importait…

Il regarda l'heure et poussa un soupir de désespoir : dans moins de cinq minutes il devrait être à la brigade des Aurors.

"Hermione…" Appela-t-il doucement en retournant dans la chambre.

Elle pleurait… pas bruyamment, non. Tellement discrètement même, que seul les légères saccades de ses épaules la trahirent.

"Hermione… mon ange…" chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je suis fatiguée… s'excusa-t-elle en essuyant immédiatement ses larmes. Excuse-moi…"

Elle se serra tout contre lui et se força à sourire. Elle ne devait pas pleurer devant lui…Il ne méritait pas ça... il fallaitqu'elle soit forte pour lui...

"C'est à moi de m'excuser…dit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais je me ferai pardonner… Je serai là dans deux semaines… Peu importe comment mais je serais là le 17... Je te le promet…"

Hermione lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa une dernière fois:

"Sois prudent…" murmura-t-elle.

"Toujours… Et toi... Attend-moi..."

"Toujours..."

Il l'embrassa encore mais elle le repoussa malgré elle:

"Vas-y… ordonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque, sachant pertinemment que s'ils continuaient elle ne le laisserait plus partir. Allez… vas-y, tu vas être en retard…"

Il lui sourit et chuchota un ultime "je t'aime" avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore…

Hermione poussa un gémissement de frustration et se roula en boule, éclatant en sanglot comme à chaque fois qu'il la laissait… elle le reverrait dans deux semaines… deux longues, très longues semaines… si d'ici là il ne lui était rien arrivé…

Hermione ferma les yeux, espérant vainement que le sommeil pourrait lui faire oublier un instant combien elle se sentait seule et vide…


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Bisous à tous !_

* * *

Hermione soupira en essayant pour la énième fois de faire tenir ses cheveux avec une pince. Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, ils se décidèrent enfin à rester en place et Hermione grimaça en se regardant dans le miroir d'un œil critique. Ron préférait quand elle avait les cheveux détachés… mais elle savait aussi qu'il adorait les détacher lui-même… 

Elle sourit à son reflet, se demandant encore ce qu'il pouvait aimer chez elle.. Sûrement pas sa poitrine trop petite, ses formes trop rondes, ses yeux banals ou ses cheveux indomptable… Alors quoi ?

Un craquement sonore dans le salon la fit sursauter. Ron ne transplanait presque jamais directement chez elle… la plupart du temps, il transplanait devant sa porte et frappait. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais cela n'avait aucune importance…

"Ron, tu es déjà…?"

La brunette s'interrompit et fixa le nouveau venu, surprise.

"Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Tu attendais, Ron…" comprit le Survivant.

"Oui… pourquoi ?"

"Tu l'as vu ces derniers jours ?" Questionna-t-il.

"Quoi ? Non… mais pourquoi ? Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il soupira. Il avait tellement espéré le trouver là:

"Ca fait quatre jours qu'il n'a pas fait ses rapports…"

Hermione secoua la tête:

"Mais… ce n'est pas… enfin… ça arrive, non ? Ca ne doit pas être la première fois…"

"Jamais quatre jours d'affilés…"

La jeune femme sentit la panique l'envahir et ferma les yeux un instant:

"Harry… il… il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais où il était… ? Tu vas pouvoir aller le chercher, non ?"

Harry secoua la tête:

"Il était en infiltration, Hermione…. On a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé…"

"Non… Il doit venir ce soir, Harry… il va venir… dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Harry…"

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

Elle sentit les deux mains de Harry se poser sur ses épaules et rouvrit les yeux pour le voir sourire:

"S'il t'a dit qu'il viendrait, alors il viendra…. Dit-il d'un ton encourageant. Ron tient toujours ses promesses, pas vrai ? Préviens-moi quand il arrivera, d'accord…? Je dois y aller…"

La jeune femme acquiesça:

"Embrasse Ginny pour moi…"

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue:

"Compte sur moi… prend soin de toi…"

Il disparut, laissant Hermione toute seule.

Se sentant soudain prise de vertige elle s'assit sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains pour essayer de se calmer.

Ron allait forcément bien… il était toujours tellement prudent… il allait bien… il devait aller bien….

"Ron… gémit-elle en fermant les yeux. Je t'en prie… reviens… reviens-moi vivant…"

Comment avait-elle pu le laisser faire un métier aussi dangereux ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi inconsciente ! S'il ne revenait pas, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait… qu'allait-elle faire s'il… que deviendrait-elle s'il… s'il ne revenait pas… ?

Plaquant une main horrifiée sur sa bouche à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse arriver, Hermione se leva soudainement, en fermant les yeux pour repousser la nausée d'angoisse qui l'envahie.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière la porte d'entrée, si faible qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé… puis elle entendit trois petits coups distincts, qui se répétèrent presque aussitôt, un peu plus fort.

Elle se précipita vers la porte et à peine eut-elle ouverte la peine que Ron s'effondra dans ses bras:

"Ron !"

Elle faillit s'écrouler sous son poids mais il parvint finalement à s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Ron…"

Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se coucher sur le canapé. Il respirait bruyamment.

"Le sac… chuchota-t-il en montrant la porte d'un léger signe de la tête. N'oublis pas le sac…"

Elle récupéra rapidement l'énorme sac de voyage et ferma la porte avant de s'agenouiller près de lui. Elle pressa légèrement son épaule et il grimaça de douleur.

"Tu es blessé… constata-t-elle d'une voix calme mais légèrement tremblante. Ne bouge pas…"

"Non… c'est rien…"

Elle déchira son Tee-shirt et grimaça à la vue de sa blessure.

"Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"J'ai eu… un petit soucis…"

"Un petit soucis ? S'écria-t-elle, furieuse, en sortant sa baguette. Non mais tu te moques de moi ?"

Elle lança une formule pour nettoyer la plaie et disparut dans la cuisine d'où elle revint avec flacon d'essence de Murlap.

"Ca va apaiser la douleur, murmura-t-elle en lui mettant une compresse imbibée de la potion calmante. _Ferula." _Lança-t-elle ensuite.

Des bandages s'enroulèrent autour de l'épaule de Ron qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Merci…"

"Je vais t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, dit-elle. Tu as peut-être d'autres blessures plus grave…"

"Non ! Protesta Ron en se redressant subitement. Tout va bien… Si mes supérieurs sont au courant ils… non… pas ce soir… s'il te plaît… mon ange…"

Il se releva et lui sourit:

"Tout va bien… tu as fait ça comme une pro…" sourit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

"Tu n'es qu'un crétin… murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse. Je déteste quand tu fais ça…."

"Demain on ne verra plus rien…"

"Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! Je viens de voir Harry, il est fou d'inquiétude ! Et moi, je… j'ai cru…"

"J'irai le voir demain… l'interrompit-il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété… je t'avais promis que je serais là… et je suis là… c'est le principal, non ?"

Elle lui rendit son sourire et frissonna quand il lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille:

"Joyeux anniversaire…"

Elle se mit à rire et l'embrassa avec passion.

"Joyeux anniversaire…" répondit-elle.

Elle tourna les yeux vers le sac qui traînait au pied du canapé et le regarda, suspicieux.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ce stupide sac que tu t'es blessé !"

"Il n'est pas stupide ! Répliqua-t-il d'un air faussement offensé. Et non, ce n'est pas pour lui, même si je n'aurais pas hésité un instant si ça avait été le cas …"

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête:

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Viens…" dit-il en montrant le canapé.

Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

"Allez ! Insista-t-il en prenant place et tapotant la place à côté de lui. Viens t'asseoir."

Elle obéit malgré elle et le regarda mettre le sac sur ses genoux.

"Dans ce sac, il y a… commença-t-il en ouvrant la fermeture. L'une des choses les plus importante que je vais faire de toute ma vie…"

"Ron, tu me fais peur." Sourit-elle, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète.

"Alors… une brosse a dent, deux posters des canon de Chudley, deux paires de chaussettes, orange bien sûr… mon caleçon fétiche… un pull façon Weasley, un sweat-shirt super confortable…"

Hermione le regarda déballer ses affaires les unes après les autres, incrédule. Son sourire s'élargit à mesure qu'il continuait l'inventaire de son sac:

"Un photo de nous deux avec Harry, mon diplôme d'Auror, un paquet de chocogrenouille, mon balai et ma peluche préférée! Je ramènerai le reste dès que je pourrais…"

Il posa l'horrible pelucheen question sur la table basse et la regarda, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part:

"Tu… tu es sûr… ? Balbutia-t-elle, surprise. Vraiment ? Maintenant ? Je veux dire…"

"Si tu veux toujours de moi…."

"Ho Ron!"

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire magnifique aux lèvres:

"Bienvenue… bienvenue à la maison…"

"Joyeux anniversaire," répéta-t-il, attendri.

Elle se mit à rire:

"Merci… merci…. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je…"

Elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase et au lieu de cela, l'embrassa passionnément, une main caressant avec amour ses épais cheveux roux.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi… Ce n'est pas une bague, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air inquiet de la jeune femme quand il sortit un écrin de sa poche. C'est juste…"

Il ouvrit le petit coffret et Hermione tomba en admiration devant l'adorable bracelet qu'il détenait.

"Ron…"

"Hermione… promet-moi…promet-moi qu'un jour tu m'épouseras…"

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers le rouquin et sourit, émue, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

"Dès que la guerre sera finie… je te jure que je deviendrai ta femme…rien ni personne ne pourra empêcher ça… je te le jure…"

Elle sentit son cœur fondre devant le mélange de joie, d'adoration et d'amour qu'elle pu lire dans ses yeux et l'embrassa pour ne pas voir ses larmes. Par Merlin, comme elle l'aimait… aimer comme ça devrait être interdit…

"Je t'aime…"

* * *

_Voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et surtout quel genre de fin vous voudriez ! Un mariage ? Ou encore plus tard avec des enfants ? Ou bien ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé, toutes les suggestions sont les bienvenues! Kiss et merci encore à tous !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Une toute petite suite pour vous faire patienter... Merci pour toutes vos reviews je vais les prendre en compte, promis ! Continuez à me laisser votre avis ! Merci ! Bizous !_

* * *

"Hermione !" 

Ron enfilait frénétiquement son jean, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

"Bon sang, je vais être en retard ! Mais où sont ces foutus chaussettes ?"

"C'est ça que tu cherches ?" Demanda malicieusement la voix d'Hermione.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit en reconnaissant ce qu'elle avait dans la main.

"Ho merci mon cœur, tu me sauves la vie !" Dit-il en l'embrassant, s'emparant des chaussettes orange vifs.

Il sautilla sur place pour les enfiler et se précipita au salon:

"Où sont mes bask…?"

"Sous le canapé !" Répondit Hermione en entrant à son tour dans le salon, s'appuyant contre le mur.

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda s'affairer d'un air amusé.

_"Accio _Basket !"

Ses chaussures glissèrent du dessous du canapé jusqu'à ses pieds et il regarda Hermione avec admiration. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours TOUT savoir ?

Il enfila sa veste et s'arrêta soudain:

"Merde ! T'as pas vu mon… ?"

"Dans la cuisine, sur la table…"

Il s'empara de son rapport et vint l'embrasser longuement:

"Merci, mon ange, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi…"

"Je me le demande…"

"Il faut que j'y aille…" souffla-t-il à contre cœur.

"Je sais…" chuchota-t-elle en lui rendant son baiser. "Sois prudent."

"Toujours." Répondit-il comme à chaque fois. "Attend-moi…"

"Toujours…"

Il hésita encore un instant, reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui sourit:

"Deux semaines… trois au maximum… je te le promet…."

Elle acquiesça et sentit une dernière fois la chaleur de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un craquement sonore.

Hermione sourit et alla prendre son petit déjeuner, pensive.

Cela faisait déjà six mois que Ron avait emménagé chez elle.

C'était chez eux à présent et jamais Hermione ne s'était sentit aussi bien…

Bien sûr il lui manquait toujours… il n'était pas là aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité mais… les choses s'amélioraient…

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, les Mangemorts perdaient du terrain… cinq d'entre eux avaient été arrêté à peine deux jours auparavant… par la brigade de Ron… et ils ne cessaient de tomber….

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, ils voyaient la fin de la guerre approcher…. Quand tout serait fini, Ron et elle se marieraient… et il pourrait enfin commencer à vivre normalement… commencer à faire de vrais projets…

Hermione sourit à nouveau en regardant autour d'elle. Même si Ron avait eu du mal à se sentir chez lui ici, à présent ses affaires entouraient les siennes…

Sa tasse était près de la sienne dans la cuisine, leurs brosses à dent se côtoyaient dans la salle de bains avec diverses potions, elle lui avait fait une place dans son armoire, sur sa table de nuit trônait une photo d'eux ainsi que quelques bonbons… toute la maison respirait Ron et elle se sentait bien…

Hermione leva les yeux vers l'horloge et sourit en voyant la petite aiguille représentant Ron indiquer "Au travail". Il lui avait offert peu de temps après leur installation, et pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop de soucis l'indication "En danger de mort" était absente du cadrant… Sa propre aiguille était fixé sur "A la maison".

Se rendant compte, qu'elle allait elle-même être en retard, Hermione se leva et alla chercher sa mallette avant de transplaner pour le ministère, l'esprit léger.

* * *

_Une petite review pour une petite suite ? Merci encore ! Kiss!_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Coucou vous tous ! Voilà, comme promis, la suite ! Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, probablement dans le courant de la semaine, mecredi si je peux, nous verrons. Bientôt aussi, la suite de "**even though you try to forget, you can't**" ! Merci pour vos gentilles reviews et vos commentaires que j'apprécie toujours énormément ! Ho et puis une fois n'est pas coutume, je me fais de la pub : allez lire mes autres fics si vous n'en avez pas encore eu l'occasion (ainsi que les fics de Castel, TarK, Servane, Billy et Menssa, ILivinParis...etc...)!Bizous !_

* * *

"Hey ! Weasley! Ca fait un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu au bureau, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" 

"Ho un rapport merdique, comme d'habitude !" Sourit Ron à son collègue. "Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser bosser tranquillement ! C'est une honte !"

Ron s'engouffra dans le bureau de son supérieur, déposa son rapport sur une pile de dossier et ressortit aussitôt. Il détestait faire ces satanés rapports.

Tout les jours il devait envoyer un compte rendu de sa situation à la brigade et après chaque mission, donner un rapport détaillé.

C'était sans aucun doute la partie la plus chiante de son boulot mais parfois, c'était également l'occasion de rendre visite à Hermione au bureau.

Et il adorait la voir travailler… avec ce petit air concentré qui la rendait encore plus jolie… et puis… cela lui rappelait Poudlard et les heures qu'il avait passé à l'admirer avant de lui avouer ses sentiments….

Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir pour Noël mais avaient fêtée la nouvelle année dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une fois depuis… une fois en un mois, et elle lui manquait terriblement….

Elle travaillait au Département de Coopération Inter Espèces dont elle était la fondatrice et la directrice. Il remplaçait l'ancien Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Une version améliorée de la SALE, comme se plaisait à le répéter Ron si souvent. Mais il avait beau la taquiner, il était fière de ce qu'elle faisait….

Elle s'investissait à fond dans cette lutte pour l'intégration des hybrides. Elle proposait des lois pour les protéger et son ministère veillait à ce qu'elles soient respecter. Elfes de maison, loups-garous, géants, gobelins et autres centaures était grâce à eux, et à elle en particulier, devenu égaux. Bien sûr, de nombreux conflits subsistaient encore au sein même de ses espèces et la guerre n'aidait pas vraiment à leur intégration, mais Hermione y mettait toute son énergie. Et Ron savait qu'elle y parviendrait….

Le rouquin entra dans le département dirigée par la jeune femme et se dirigea vers son bureau.

"Elle n'est pas là, Monsieur Weasley." S'exclama soudain la secrétaire de celle-ci alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper.

"Ha bon ?" S'étonna-t-il. "Mais où est-elle ?"

"Miss Granger a prit son après-midi pour aller chez le médecin." Informa la brunette.

"Le médecin ? Elle est malade ?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Elle n'était pas très bien depuis quelques jours. Je lui ai conseillé de se reposer mais vous la connaissez…"

Ron acquiesça, pensif.

"Oui, une vrai tête de mule… vous savez à quelle heure elle avait rendez-vous ?"

"En début d'après-midi. Je pense qu'elle est rentrée à cette heure-ci." Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. "Vous devriez la trouver chez vous…"

"Merci, Anaïs. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Passez une bonne journée."

"Merci, Monsieur Weasley, de même."

Ron quitta précipitamment la pièce et se rendit directement sur l'air de transplanage.

* * *

"Hermione ? Hermione, tu es là ?" Appela-t-il aussitôt qu'il ai transplané dans leur salon. 

"Ron ?" Demanda une voix fatiguée.

Elle sortit de la chambre et lui sourit:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda-t-elle, enjouée en se serrant dans ses bras. "Je croyais que tu ne devais pas rentrer avant la semaine prochaine…?"

"Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu es malade ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

"Je… j'étais au bureau tout à l'heure… expliqua-t-il. Et je suis venu te voir mais Anaïs m'a dit que tu étais allé chez le médecin… et… j'étais inquiet… alors…"

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment malade… mais… pas tout à fait dans mon état normal…" déclara-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est grave ?" Questionna-t-il, soucieux.

Hermione secoua la tête:

"Pas vraiment…. C'est... Important… mais pas grave…"

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hermione ?" Gémit-il.

"Assied-toi…" Proposa-t-elle.

"Non, je reste debout.Dit-il d'un airbuté,toujours avec affolement.Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Elle sourit, attendrie et amusée à la fois, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Je suis enceinte…."

Ron la dévisagea quelques secondes, sous le choc:

"Je… je crois que je vais m'asseoir…" dit-il, livide en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

"Ron… ça va ?" Murmura-t-elle inquiète en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Il acquiesça, les yeux dans le vide puis lui caressa la joue avec son plus beau sourire:

"Je vais être, Papa…. Au bon sang, je vais être Papa !"

Il se mit à rire et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, incrédule et l'embrassa amoureusement.

"Je vais être Papa ! Je vais être Papa !" S'écria-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Hermione se mit à rire elle aussi quand Ron posa ses mains sur son ventre:

"Il est là-dedans alors… murmura-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Notre bébé est là…. Coucou bébé… c'est papa… tu crois qu'il peut m'entendre ?"

"Il n'a qu'un mois…" sourit Hermione.

Ron leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit mais Hermione remarqua une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux bleus.

"Ron ?" Demanda-t-elle inquiète en lui caressant la joue.

"Je l'aime déjà… souffla-t-il avec un léger rire, visiblement ému. C'est dingue… c'est… incroyable…. Comment… comment je peux aimer ce bébé si fort alors qu'il n'est même pas encore là…?"

Il la serra très fort dans ses bras et Hermione ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer d'émotion.

"Ron…"

"Je t'aime… murmura Ron. Et grâce à toi je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde… Je vais être Papa !"

Il la fit virevolter dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Merci, mon cœur…merci…"

* * *

_Alors alors ? Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! Gros bizous et merci encore !_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bizous et mercii pour vos reviews !_

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, les deux mains sur son ventre, crispée de douleur. 

"Hermione !"

La brunette sursauta et remarqua soudain son compagnon.

"Ron…?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca ne va pas ? C'est le bébé ?"

Hermione se détendit et lui sourit:

"Il bouge beaucoup en ce moment…" le rassura-t-elle. "Il vient de me donner un coup de pied…."

"Ho…"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda-t-elle soudain. "Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer…"

"Tu dormais tellement profondément… j'ai pas osé te réveiller…."

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et vint se blottir contre lui.

"Tu aurais dû… Alors… deux fois en une semaine… chuchota-t-elle, amusée. Que me vaut cette surprise ?"

"Ca approche," murmura-t-il légèrement inquiet en caressant le ventre rebondit de la brunette.

"Oui… plus que quelques semaines… tant mieux d'ailleurs ! Ton fils est bien trop turbulent !Il est comme toi, il ne tient pas en place !"

Ron se mit à rire et l'embrasa délicatement.

"J'en suis navré…."

Cela faisait presque neuf mois maintenant… la guerre n'était toujours pas finie malgré de fortes améliorations et Ron était de plus en plus inquiet. Elle lui manquait terriblement… il se sentait tellement mal de devoir l'abandonner alors qu'elle portait leur bébé… le fruit de leur amour….

"Je n'aime pas te savoir seule…" chuchota-t-il finalement.

"Je ne suis pas seule, protesta Hermione. Ginny dors à côté… et Harry vient souvent nous voir !"

Quand Ginny avait appris la grossesse d'Hermione elle s'était immédiatement invité chez eux, arguant que Ron absent, Hermione avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, ce qui était totalement vrai. La brunette remerciait chaque jour sa meilleure amie de veiller aussi bien sur elle… l'absence de Ron n'était pas facile et cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir une présence…

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, soupira Ron. Je voudrais être là… partager ça avec toi…"

"Je sais…"

"Tu me manques…" Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres:

"Toi aussi tu me manques… mais il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi… ça va… je vais bien…. Je suis heureuse de porter ton enfant, Ron…. Ça m'aide à tenir…"

"Rah mais c'est tellement stupide ! On ne s'est pas marié parce que tu avais peur de la guerre et ça ne te fais rien d'attendre notre enfant dans ces conditions ? Je ne comprend pas… je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être lié à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre tant que cette foutu guerre n'était pas finie ! Mais ce bébé… jamais on ne pourra être plus lié que par cet enfant !"

Il avait l'air à la fois perdu et désemparé et Hermione sentit son cœur se briser.

"Ron… ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas n'importe quel lien… j'ai un morceau de toi en moi… avec moi… Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose… ce serait… enfin… Ron, c'est différent…. Regarde…"

Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

"Attend."

Il la regarda sans comprendre et sentit soudain un coup.

"Ho bon sang… c'est… ?"

Un autre coup un peu plus fort, les fit sursauter tout les deux.

"Quand je te dis qu'il ne tient pas en place !" Sourit Hermione.

Ron se mit à rire et acquiesça:

"Un vrai Weasley ! Hey, bonhomme… murmura-t-il en direction du ventre. Sois gentil avec ta mère !"

Hermione reposa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin tandis qu'il caressait doucement son ventre. Elle se trouvait horrible mais jamais Ron n'avait été plus tendre et plus attentionné… il était adorable… et elle l'aimait plus que jamais…

"Ron ?"

"Oui, mon ange ?"

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, consciente qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer si elle ne se maîtrisait pas. Elle était tellement émotive ces derniers temps que c'en était fatiguant pour elle.

"Je sais… que c'est égoïste… mais… je… je voudrais que tu sois avec moi… pour l'accouchement…"

"Ho, chérie…" Souffla-t-il tristement. "Moi aussi…."

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et lui sourit soudain en lui caressant la joue.

"Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Dès demain, je mettrai Harry au courant de toutes mes destinations. Comme ça, dès que les premières contractions arriveront tu n'auras qu'à le prévenir pour qu'il vienne me chercher et je serai là presque tout de suite… à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit…"

"Tu ferais ça ?" Chuchota-t-elle, émue.

"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi…"

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et la serra tout contre lui.

"N'importe quoi…" répéta-t-il dans un souffle. "Je serai là, mon Ange… je te le promet…"

Hermione sourit, rassurée et parvint finalement à s'endormir dans les bras sécurisant du jeune Auror….

* * *

_Voilà ! Laissez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît ! Kisses !_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Arf, si vous saviez comme j'ai galéré pour ce passage ! lol j'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de mes efforts et, surtout, le plus important, qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Merci à Virginie Evans Parker, Castel, Sweet Amy, Thealie, Kinky, Emma & Danaé, TarK, Virg05, Sherazade, Trinity1412 et Steffytisme ! Et aux quelques curieux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews (Laissez-m'en une ! S'il vous plaît ! Même si vous aimez pas, dites-le moi au moins! lol Non, je supplie pas, quelle idée !) _

Bref! Je vous adore ! Gros gros bizous et encore merci! Selph'

* * *

"Allez, mademoiselle, tenez-bon…" murmura une sage-femme en épongeant le front de la brunette. "Ca va aller…." 

"J'en peux plus… j'en peux plus… je suis fatiguée… j'ai mal… j'en peux plus…" gémit Hermione. "Je veux que Ron soit là…."

La Médicomage lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

"Respirer calmement…"

Hermione ferma les yeux, haletante et secoua la tête:

"Je peux pas le faire…"

"Bien sûr que si…" La rassura la jeune femme. "Vous allez y arriver… Personne ne peut faire ça à votre place…"

La jeune femme acquiesça. Personne n'avait eu l'autorisation de l'accompagner, pas même Ginny qui était pourtant Médicomage elle aussi et Hermione redoutait qu'on empêche également Ron d'entrer…

La sage-femme lui avait donnés de bons conseils mais à présent Hermione se sentait tout simplement incapable de continuer…

Elle était à bout de force… cela faisait presque cinq heures qu'elle était là et malgré la douleur, le bébé refusait de sortir….

Et Ron n'était toujours pas là…

"Je sais mais… et si je n'y arrive pas ?"

"Vous allez y arriver…"

Hermione poussa un cri de douleur quand une autre contraction arriva et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître un Ron passablement perturbé.

"Hermione !"

"Monsieur il faut que vous sortiez, personne n'est pas autorisée à… "ordonna immédiatement une infirmière:

"Je suis Le père de ce bébé !" Tonna-t-il. "Alors foutez-moi la paix et laissez-moi aller aider ma femme !"

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard furieux:

"Je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas vous laiss…."

"Je suis Ron Weasley !" S'exclama le rouquin d'un air impérieux en jetant sa carte d'Auror dans les mains de l'Infirmière.

L'infirmière se figea et recula d'un pas:

"Ho je suis désolée, Monsieur Weasley…"

Ron la bouscula sans ménagement pour venir aux côté d'Hermione…

"Hey, mon ange…" murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

"Tu es en retard…" murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible mais un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Je sais, je suis désolé… comment tu te sens ?"

Hermione ferma les yeux et éclata en sanglot, enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule du rouquin.

"Je ne vais pas y arriver… j'en peux plus… Ron, je n'y arrive pas…. " Gémit-elle.

"Mais, si tu vas y arriver… il faut que tu y arrives, mon Ange…" l'encouragea Ron d'une voix douce.

"Non…" supplia-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Je peux pas…."

"Écoute, mon cœur," murmura-t-il en retirant une mèche de cheveux de son visage en sueur. "Je sais que tu as mal… je sais que tu es fatiguée… mais il faut que essayes encore un peu… pour moi… pour notre bébé…. Mon ange… je sais que tu peux le faire… tu vas y arriver… il faut que tu fasses encore un petit effort…"

"C'est trop dur…" sanglota-t-elle après une nouvelle contraction douloureuse.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit:

"Tu es la meilleure… tu ne vas pas laisser un petit Weasley te rendre la vie dur, hein ? C'est pas ton genre de te laisser faire !"

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

"Allez…" l'encouragea-t-il en lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux. "Ce sera bientôt fini… courage, mon ange… je suis là…"

Hermione acquiesça et sembla soudain retrouver un peu d'énergie.

"D'accord… d'accord," murmura-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"A la prochaine contraction, poussez ! En attendant, respirez… essayez de reprendre une respiration régulière… calmez-vous…"

Hermione sentit la main de Ron sans ses cheveux.

"Je vais faire comme toi…" sourit-il. "On va respirer ensemble, d'accord ?"

La jeune femme acquiesça, essayant de calquer sa respiration sur celle du rouquin.

"Voilà, c'est bien…." La rassura la sage-femme. "Continuez comme ça…"

La respiration d'Hermione s'emballa soudain et elle serra plus fort la main de Ron:

"Ca revient…" gémit-elle. "Ho Seigneur… pas ça…"

"Poussez ! Poussez ! Allez-y !"

Hermione se mit à crier.

"Continuez… poussez ! Poussez…. Stop ! Respirer maintenant… calmez-vous… respirez… vous allez y arriver… c'est très bien…"

"Ho, Ron… ça fait tellement mal ! Comment ta mère a-t-elle pu avoir sept enfants !"

"Je préfère pas savoir…" sourit Ron avec une grimace.

Elle se mit à rire et le bénit pour ce moment de répit.

"Allez, courage…" souffla-t-il en la sentant de raidir de nouveaux.

"Respirez… ordonna la sage-femme. Calmez-vous… respirez… et maintenant poussez ! Allez-y ! Plus fort ! Poussez !

"Ho bon sang, Ron, fais-la taire ! J'ai mal ! Je veux qu'elle arrête de me dire de me calmer ou de respirer ! Je ne suis pas stupide !"

Ron acquiesça et jeta un regard amusé à la sage-femme qui se tût immédiatement.

"Ca y est, je vois la tête !" Dit-elle soudain.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré Hermione, la suite ne se déroula pas plus facilement mais près d'une demi-heure plus tard, quand elle entendit le premier cri de son fils, elle sut que si c'était à refaire elle n'hésiterait pas instant….

"Tu as réussi…" sourit Ron en l'embrassant tendrement. "Regarde-ça…"

L'infirmière lui mit son fils dans les bras et Hermione se mit à rire à travers ses larmes.

"Ho mon dieu, Hermione… Tu as vu ça ?" S'extasia Ron. "Regarde-le… Il est magnifique… et il est si petit…. Ho bon sang…."

Hermione acquiesça et laissa glisser son doigt sur la joue de son bébé.

"Bonjour toi… Bienvenue… bienvenue Liam Harry Weasley… Tu t'es fait désirer, tu sais ?" Sourit-elle.

"Ho le pauvre… il a mes cheveux…" Grimaça Ron en remarquant une minuscule touffe orangée sur le sommet de son crâne.

"Et alors ? J'adore les rouquins ! Ne t'avise pas de critiquer mon fils !" Ajouta-t-elle l'air faussement offensée.

Ron éclata de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front:

"Loin de moi cette idée… il est sublime… J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi.. beau…"

"C'est notre bébé, Ron…" souffla-t-elle soudain, émue. "Tu te rends compte ?"

"Oui, mon ange… C'est le notre… "sourit-il en essuyant les larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme. "C'est merveilleux… alors ne pleurs pas… ne pleurs pas, mon cœur…"

"Je suis juste un peu… un peu fatiguée…" s'excusa-t-elle.

"Je sais, c'est normal…"

Le bébé émit quelques bruits, attirant l'attention de ses parents, les faisant tout les deux sourire d'un air béat.

"… Il va te ressembler…" prédit Hermione en regardant amoureusement son amant. "Hein, c'est vrai, mon bébé ? Tu vas devenir beau et fort comme ton papa !"

Liam attrapa le doigt de son père et le serra dans sa minuscule main:

"Franchement, t'arrive à croire que j'ai eu un jour cette taille là ?" Demanda Ron en essayant de cacher son émotion en plaisantant.

C"'est impossible," lui répondit-elle en riant. "Tu es bien, bien trop grand !"

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et elle lui sourit.

"Je t'aime…"

"Moi aussi… moi aussi je t'aime… Mais je vais avoir un sérieux concurrent, maintenant… pas vrai, bonhomme ?"

Hermione regarda Ron un long moment, en lui souriant, l'air épuisé, mais heureux….

"Merci…" murmura soudain Ron.

"Ho non… merci à toi… Ce bébé… c'est… grâce à lui… ce sera plus facile de t'attendre… ça sera plus facile d'attendre la fin de cette guerre…et c'est grâce à toi qu'il est là…. Et dès que la guerre sera finie… on sera… un vrai famille… Si tu savais comme j'attend ça…"

"Moi aussi… moi aussi, mon ange… Je suis sûr que c'est pour bientôt… bientôt je m'occuperai de toi 24 heures sur 24 ! Je te chouchouterai, je te bichonnerai, je t'aimerai encore et encore… je changerai les couches de notre fils, je lui apprendrai à jouer au Quidditch…"

"J'ai hâte d'y être…" sourit-elle.

Il regarda son fils et la mère de celui-ci et se sentit envahit par une vague de bonheur comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé. Il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour eux… absolument tout…

"Bientôt… très bientôt…. J'en suis certain…"

* * *

_Ouf ! J'ai réussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? L'ai-je réussi ? Ou au contraire est-ce un désastre ! Laissez-moi votre avis, les reviews me font extremement plaisir et m'aident à continuer ! Bizous à tous !_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Coucou à tous ! Milles merci pour vos reviews je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre personnellement ce soir mais je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante pour tous vos messages ! Continuez à m'en laisser, j'adore ca et ca me motive !Voilà la suite ! Gros bizous à tous ! Merciiiii !_

* * *

La nuit de noël avait été une nuit presque comme les autres pour Hermione. 

Elle avait ouvert les paquets pour son fils, âgé de maintenant trois mois, s'était efforcée de garder le sourire devant les cadeaux de Ron, qui encore une fois n'était pas là, et ils étaient allé se coucher…

Si Liam s'était endormi presque aussitôt, avec dans les bras une horrible peluche ressemblant étrangement à celle de son père, il n'en fut pas de même pour sa mère.

Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, pensant à Ron, au fait qu'il avait à peine vu leur fils depuis sa naissance, au fait qu'il lui manquait plus que jamais…

Elle se sentait seule, triste, désemparée… Noël sans lui, n'avait aucune signification… on fête Noël avec les gens qu'on aime… et même si elle adorait son fils, ils n'étaient pas une famille sans Ron… Elle voulait Ron… être dans ses bras, l'entendre lui murmurer des mots doux et des promesses d'avenir qu'elle croirait jusqu'au lendemain matin…

Mais penser à lui, lui faisait également du bien… elle se remémorait leur moments de complicité, leur disputes toujours suivies des plus incroyables réconciliations, leurs discussions tard la nuit, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et tant d'autres choses… elle repensait à la plus petite chose qu'elle aimait chez lui, de ses tâches de rousseurs à son entêtement en passant par ses mains, sa logique et ses yeux… Personne, pas même lui, ne savait à quel point ses yeux la fascinaient… ces deux océans infinis dans lesquels elle se noyait à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait…

En fait, tout. Elle aimait tout chez lui, même ses plus désagréables manies… oui elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer….

Hermione sourit à cette pensée, qui était loin d'être aussi douloureuse qu'elle l'avait pensée et s'endormit ainsi… blottit dans ses draps, rêvant de lui et de leur famille… ne se doutant pas qu'elle serait réveillé à peine une heure plus tard….

"Hermione… mon ange… réveille-toi…"

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à reconnaître son rouquin.

"Ron…?"

"Joyeux Noël…"

"Ron !"

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et se serra longuement contre lui:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est trois heure du matin ! Protesta-t-elle finalement pour la forme. D'habitudes tu ne rentres pas à cette heure ! "Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire en l'embrassant tendrement.

"Je sais mais… aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel," murmure-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Oui… c'est noël…"

"Non… il y a autre chose…"

Elle recula, inquiète.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il lui sourit et la regarda encore, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

"Épouse-moi…"

Hermione le dévisagea, incrédule et secoua la tête:

"Ron… qu'est-ce que tu…?"

"C'est fini, Hermione… la guerre est finie… je ne partirai plus jamais…."

Hermione se figea, assimilant ce qu'il venait de lui dire et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

Elle se jeta à son cou en poussant un cri strident, riant et pleurant à la fois, et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il ne partirait plus jamais… plus jamais… cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête… plus jamais il ne s'en irait… plus jamais il ne la laisserait… plus jamais il ne la quitterait….

"Comment…? Quand…?" Parvint-elle à dire.

Il resterait avec elle… pour toujours…

"Harry l'a vaincu…"

"Ho mon dieu, il va bien ?" S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

"Oui… il va bien… il est avec Ginny…"

Hermione se serra à nouveaux tout contre lui et laissa libre cours à ses larmes de joie. Toutes ces années de sacrifices n'avaient pas été vaines…

"Épouse-moi…" répéta-t-il.

"Oui… oui tout ce que tu voudras… je t'aime… ho Ron, je t'aime…"

Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête à ce moment précis… mais le tout n'était que bonheur…. Amour, joie, reconnaissance, soulagement, amour… complicité, amitié, compréhension… amour…. Amour, amour, amour, amour…..

"Je veux devenir ta femme… je veux partager le reste de ma vie avec toi… chuchota-t-elle. C'est tout ce que je veux…"

"Mon ange…"

Elle releva les yeux et remarqua qu'il pleurait:

"Ron…" murmura-t-elle, émue.

"Je ne te laisserai plus jamais… dit-il d'une voix rauque en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille. Plus jamais… je te le jure…"

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, profitant de cet instant de bonheur dans les bras de l'autre, puis soudain, Hermione le repoussa et le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur d'incrédulité dans les yeux:

"Tu… tu étais avec Harry ?Comprit-elle avec effroi et indignation. Tu savais que tu allais risquer ta vie et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu ne m'as pas prévenu, tu… Ron ! Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?"

"Il fallait que je le fasse… et puis… je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… je savais qu'Harry allait y arriver… je savais que je reviendrai…"

Elle hésita un instant puis acquiesça finalement. Elle comprenait son choix… tout comme elle comprenait que leur séparation avait également été une véritable torture pour lui… Elle le voyait dans ses yeux brillant…

"Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu n'as pas peur de ce qui va nous arriver ?"

"Ho non… je suis on ne peut plus confiant…sourit-il. Dès demain je démissionne… je veux me consacrer à toi… à toi et à notre fils, rien d'autre… toi, toi, toi, mon ange… Je t'aime si fort…. Maintenant je suis libre de t'aimer comme il me chante… et c'est la plus belle des récompenses…."

"Ron…"

"Je te jure de faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse du monde… c'est tout ce qui m'importe… ton bonheur… te voir sourire et rire… te parler, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour encore et encore… je veux chaque matin, retrouver ton visage et ton sourire en ouvrant les yeux… je veux t'aimer… c'est tout ce que je veux, Hermione…."

Il lui caressa la joue, essuyant ses larmes et l'embrassa ensuite tendrement puis avec plus d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui en donner… Mais plus rien ne le retenait à présent…

Il la déposa doucement sur le lit en continuant ses caresses et elle lui sourit en caressant ses épais cheveux roux:

"Tu m'as tellement manqué… si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… lui souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ce vide en moi, Ron… je t'en prie… ne me laisse plus jamais si seule…."

"Plus jamais…. Promit-il en embrassant sa nuque puis son épaule, faisant glisser sa chemise de nuit sur son corps frêle. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou loin de toi…"

Elle laissa échapper un soupir quand elle sentit les mains de Ron la caresser et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

Très vite leurs vêtements se rejoignirent sur le sol, leurs corps s'entrelaçant au même rythme que leur langue, leurs mains se caressant, leur souffle se mêlant….

"Ron…"

Il l'embrassa, s'apprêtant à entrer en elle quand des pleurs provenant du berceau l'interrompit. Il éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione poussait un grognement:

"Liam… gémit-elle. Pas maintenant…"

"Je crois qu'il a faim…" sourit Ron en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, s'empêchant de faire courir ses doigts sur la poitrine dénudée de sa futur épouse.

Hermione ferma les yeux en soupirant, frustrée:

"C'est bien ton fils," dit-elle en se dégageant doucement pour se lever.

Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, encore tremblante de désir et s'approcha du berceau pour prendre son fils dans les bras.

"Mon fils ?" Demanda innocemment Ron en se levant à son tour pour venir passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, reposant sa tête sur son épaule pour admirer leur fils.

"C'est un ventre sur pattes…" déclara-t-elle malicieuse.

Ron se mit à rire et mordilla délicatement la peau tendre de sa nuque:

"C'est de toi que j'ai faim…" susurra-t-il.

"Ron…" supplia Hermione, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire tandis qu'elle berçait Liam.

"Je t'aime…" chuchota-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Hermione sourit et respira profondément, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. La guerre était finie… ils allaient enfin pouvoir être une vraie famille… elle se sentait tellement heureuse à cet instant...

"Tu sais quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle soudain, remarquant que son fils n'avait pas faim et refermait déjà les yeux.

"Non, quoi ?"

"Je crois qu'il veut son papa !" Dit-elle malicieusement en lui mettant doucement son fils dans les bras.

Elle embrassa Liam sur le front et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son grand rouquin.

"Joyeux Noël…"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retira sa robe de chambre avant d'aller se glisser sous les draps…

Ron la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard quand Liam se fut rendormit et remarqua avec tendresse qu'elle s'était également assoupie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il se blottit contre elle, remontant le drap sur ses épaules pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid et embrassa son front.

Il la regarda longuement, se répétant à quel point il avait de la chance, remerciant Harry et les cieux d'avoir mit fin à la guerre…

Dès le lendemain matin, une nouvelle vie commencerait pour eux… et il avait déjà hâte de se réveiller….

Pour une fois, il ne l'abandonnerait pas à l'aube…

Il ferait la grasse matinée à ses côtés, lui ferait un petit déjeuner au lit, et lui offrirait la bague qu'il gardait précieusement depuis presque un an et demi… depuis sa première demande….

La magnifique et géniale petite jeune femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras serait bientôt sa femme… et nulle pensée au monde ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

"Je t'aime….Merci… merci de m'avoir attendu…."

* * *

_Une petite review ! Le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible ! Kisses ! Et encore merci ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires! _


End file.
